Party Time
by The Smoose
Summary: Catherine's throwing a party, with an interesting game. Updated with second chapter at the end May 31st 2007


Party Time

"Hi Cath," Sara said as the blonde woman opened the door to her house and smiled, "Anyone else here yet?"

"Just Warrick, Nick and Julie (Nick's girlfriend). Brass is bringing Grissom with him and they should be here any minute. Go on in." she said, taking Sara's coat and throwing it into the closet.

Sara walked into the lounge to see Nick dancing like a fool to some noise blaring out of the stereo that may have been a song. Warrick was laughing at him. Warrick turned to see Sara, standing in the doorway. There was a Hawaiian theme to Catherine's party but no one had thought Sara would live up to it. Nick finally spun around to see Sara standing there and nearly dropped his drink. His jaw dropped and Sara burst out laughing.

"Sara, you look, you look, damn!" he finished.

The guys were wearing brightly coloured flowery shorts, as this was the dress code for the boys. Sara, Catherine and Julie were wearing grass hula skirts and coconut bikinis. Catherine had gone one better and added a flowery headdress.

"Thank you Nick, but close your mouth, you're attracting flies." She said, walking over to him and closing his jaw.

The doorbell rang again and Catherine called from the kitchen "Can someone get that? My arms are full with drinks." They heard the clink of bottles and a curse as she nearly dropped one.

"I'll get it," Sara called back. It'll be Brass and Grissom." This caused Nick and Warrick to nudge each other and grin stupidly. Sara shot them an evil look and they stopped.

She walked to the front door, smiling slightly at the thought of what Grissom would say when he saw her. She opened the door and was greeted at first by an older man, wearing glaringly pink Hawaiian shorts and the same colour top.

"Hi Brass, come on in. Nice suit by the way, I love the colour." She said with a smirk.

"Thanks Sara, nice coconuts." Brass said as he leant over and kissed her on the cheek.

Then Sara saw Grissom, and was frankly shocked. He was wearing deep blue shorts, with gold outlined flowers and, Sara blinked a few times to make sure, a _very_ tight vest top, the same design as the shorts. Sara could tell he'd been working out for a long time. For an old man, he had the beginnings of a six pack and modest pecks. His arms were pretty firm too. He was also wearing sunglasses in his hair, even though it was now evening. Sara shook her head. She was checking him out. She dared a glance at his face to see if he had noticed this, but he was too busy checking _her_ out. She smiled.

"Earth to Grissom, you gonna come in?" she said, opening the door a little wider.

He blinked and looked at her face but didn't move. "Sara, you look…uh…damn!"

"That's what Nick said. Come on." She said, deliberately leaning forwards to grab his hand and showing him a little cleavage for good measure.

He obliged and let her pull him through the door. She held his hand a little too long and he looked into her eyes as she closed the door. Catherine came around the corner and saw them, which made her spin around on one heel and head the other way. Sara had noticed Catherine and it made her let go of his hand.

"Come on, everyone else is here." She said, turning to enter the lounge with everyone else.

About an hour later, when everyone had had a few drinks, Catherine turned off the music to get everyone's attention.

"Ok, listen up people, its games time!" this caused Nick and Warrick to high-five each other.

"What're we gonna play Cath?" Grissom asked. Sara looked at him and smiled, glad that he was ready to participate in whatever Catherine had in mind.

"It's a game I call 'Closet Kisses', basically, you boys chose one person to go and sit in the closet with a blindfold on and then one of us," she wafted a hand at herself, Sara and Julie, "comes in and…does whatever they want and then in about…oh five minutes or so, the girl comes out and the boy has to guess who it was."

Sara and Julie giggled, Nick, and Warrick cheered and Brass laughed. Sara chanced a glance at Grissom, who was smiling and looking at Sara from the corner of his eye.

There was a shrill noise and Brass reached into his pocket.

"Well, looks like I have to pull out already guys, 419 in Henderson. Swing shift's taking it." He said to the group. "Sorry girls, some other time maybe, when we don't have company?" he wiggled his eyebrows at the three women who laughed and waved good-bye as Brass showed himself out.

"Ok then, three guys, three girls. This should be interesting. Nick, I vote that you and I are the bosses of the game, can I see you alone for a sec?" Catherine asked the Texan, walking into the kitchen.

"What's up Cath? We discussing rules or something?" Nick said when he entered the kitchen.

"Or something, I have a plan. Shut up," she said as Nick groaned. Catherine always had a plan. "Listen, this plan will help you out too. I need you to tell me which guy is going into the closet so I can put the right girl in there. Text me the name, just the first initial actually, it's quicker. Just so you don't get too uncomfortable, I'll put Julie in with you."

Nick smiled and nodded at this.

"Ok, who are you putting with whom?" he asked, knowing that she wouldn't tell him.

Catherine waggled a finger at him and shook her head as she strode back into the lounge.

"Alright people, let the games begin. Julie and Sara, with me into the bedroom. Guys, you stay here and discuss. When you pick a guy, put him in that closet there," she pointed to a door between the kitchen and her bedroom, "with a blindfold on. Bring a stool if you want. Just make sure they can't see." She grabbed Sara and Julie's hands and led them into her bedroom.

As they entered, Catherine heard a buzz on her bedside table from her cell phone. She quickly flipped it open and saw the words _"ME" _on the screen. This meant that Nick was going first.

"Right, as the boss of this game, I pick…" she pretended to think for a minute "Julie. Sorry Sidle, go ahead Julie." She said. Julie looked suddenly worried. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Remember, you don't have to do anything you don't want." Putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Julie nodded and made her way out of the room.

"Aww, I wanted to go first!" said Sara, as Catherine knew she would.

"Yes, yes, all in good time. Come here," said Catherine, leaning against the wall, "you can hear what's going on." Catherine stifled a laugh and Sara wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"If Nick isn't in there, Julie's gonna be in trouble!" Sara said.

Five minutes later no one had come out so Catherine went and got Julie before they went too far. Warrick helped Nick out still wearing the blindfold.

"Hey Nick," Grissom said, laughing, "You know you just came out of the closet right?"

This sent the girls and Warrick into hysterics and everyone looked at Nick as he took the blindfold off. He looked at Grissom and then started laughing himself.

"I like this Grissom; we should get him drunk more often." Nick said, punching Grissom's arm.

"I'm not drunk Nick." Grissom said seriously, looking more at Sara than anyone else.

"I don't think anyone is we need more booze." Said Sara, more to Grissom than anyone.

"Ok, finish the game first so no one bottles out." Catherine said "Come on girls, back into the bedroom."

As soon as they got back, the phone buzzed and Catherine flipped it open to see _'W'_ on the screen. That meant Warrick, and that meant it was…

"My turn, sorry Sara." Catherine said as she practically ran to the closet.

Ten minutes later, no one had come out of the closet so Sara and Julie made their way into the hall to see Grissom and Nick laughing at the sounds coming from the closet. Sara ushered the boys into the kitchen and opened the door to find Catherine and Warrick in the middle of "getting their freak on". She tapped Catherine on the back and she reluctantly stood up.

Warrick looked bewildered and grumpy as he stood up with Sara's help and she guided him into the kitchen with the other boys.

She then made her way back into the bedroom where Catherine and Julie were giggling at Catherine's earlier actions.

"Ok, so it's my turn next then?" Sara said, looking at Catherine.

She and Julie were still in hysterics but Catherine managed to nod at Sara. Her phone buzzed and she flipped it open to see _'guess who' _on the screen.

"Ok, off you go Sar." Catherine waved at Sara.

Sara crept towards the closet and turned the handle slowly, knowing who she was about to see.

Catherine's phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hi Nick. Yeah, Sara's just gone in, why? No! You didn't? Oh my God Nicky, that's genius. Hey, I've got another idea, shut up…"

Sara entered the closet and turned to close the door. The closet was tiny, about 3x3. She felt someone's skin and spun around to see (dum dum dum!) Grissom! She smiled and touched his bare knee. His head twitched and he smiled and said "Hello, who's that then?" she smiled because his eyes were blindfolded and…his hands were tied behind his back.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she said without thinking to put on a different voice.

She looked at him, he was still smiling. "Sara? Is that you?"

She sat on his lap, making him groan quietly. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she said as she put a hand on his muscular chest, the tight vest making his muscles protrude. This made Grissom suck in his breath and she was sure she felt how happy he was through her skirt.

"So," she said in a husky voice and toying with the hair at the nape of his neck, "We've got a good five minutes in here, what do you want me to do?"

He answered her by leaning forwards at what he hoped was her face (he could see her shadow through the thin fabric blindfold) and kissing her on the lips. She responded and deepened the kiss. She reached down and untied his hands so that he could roam freely. He did so and rested one hand on her thigh and the other skated around her back.

They were so indulged with their activities that neither heard people sneaking past, or the gentle click which meant someone had locked the closet door.

Sara stood up and brought Grissom with her and tried to open the door so they could leave the party, but the door wouldn't move. "The door won't open Griss." He grabbed her hips and pushed her against the door.

"Well it looks like we're stuck in here then doesn't it?" he said, attacking her mouth with his. He ran a hand up her skirt and squeezed her ass. Grissom pulled off his vest and continued the assault on her mouth. "Sara, take these off, they're rubbing my chest." He said, pulling down the straps of her coconut bikini. She took it off and dropped it on the floor. Grissom trailed kisses down her neck to her chest and then sucked on her breast.

Sara moaned and ran her fingers through Grissom's hair. His tongue flicked her erect nipple before engulfing it, making her moan again. She ran a hand down his chest and into his shorts, grabbing his arousal and stroking him softly. He let go of her nipple and sought her mouth again, his tongue battling with hers.

Sara withdrew her hand and pushed his shorts down a little while Grissom did the same with her skirt and panties. He pulled out some of the grass strips in his haste.

"Griss, slow down a little, ok?" she said kissing his shoulders.

"Sorry honey, I've just wanted this for so long, I don't think I can wait anymore." He kissed her tenderly "Are you sure you want this?" he asked her.

In answer, she jumped up, wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him. Grissom held Sara up by her thighs and pressed her against the door, positioning himself under her.

He entered her slowly and she gasped, digging her nails into his shoulder. Aware of his size, he entered a little bit at a time and then withdrew to the head. Sara moaned and her eyes rolled in to the back of her head. Grissom's head dropped to her shoulder and he thrust into her to the hilt. Sara let out a low scream and Grissom groaned loudly. He lifted her up and down with the motions of his hips, thrusting into her.

Sara sucked on his left earlobe as he started to thrust deeper and faster. "Oh…Gil…yes…so close!" she moaned into his ear. Her voice encouraged him and he thrust harder, her nails digging into his shoulders nearly drawing blood. He sucked on the flesh of her neck making a small red mark as he brought her screaming over the edge.

He guided her slowly through her orgasm and when she had calmed, he started again, thrusting hard and fast into her centre. He soon brought her on the verge of another orgasm "Gil…come together…don't wait" she moaned. He felt her tighten around him again and he thrust one last time, hard and deep, filling her with himself and feeling her wetness over him.

His head dropped to her shoulder once again as he slipped out of her, still holding her up. He dropped her legs carefully and she slid down the wall to sit on the floor. Grissom followed and sat next to her. He pulled on his shorts while sitting down and passed her skirt, panties and his vest to her. She dressed and leaned against his chest, both of them were breathing heavily.

"Sara?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah?" she mumbled into his shoulder.

"I love you." He said and kissed the top of her head.

She looked up at him and kissed him softly "I love you too." She snuggled closer to him and he put his arm around her shoulder "Catherine's gonna be pissed that we did it in her closet." She laughed.

"Well if she insists in locking us in here, it's her own fault. I think I'm gonna promote her, or give her a raise." He said with his eyes closed.

"Uh huh." She whispered before she fell asleep in his arms.

Catherine came back about an hour later and unlocked the closet door to find Sara asleep in Grissom's arms and Grissom staring at her.

"Hey Gil." Catherine said, jerking him out of his day dream. "How are ya?" she smirked at him. He smiled but said nothing. "Come on, you can sleep in the spare bedroom tonight."

Grissom shook Sara slightly, "Sara? Wake up honey; we're going to bed now. Catherine's letting us out for good behaviour." The last comment made Catherine snort with repressed giggles. Grissom picked Sara up because she wasn't waking up properly and carried her to the spare bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: As the next part was so short when I wrote it, I thought I'd just add it to the end of this chapter. Enjoy!!!

* * *

**

The After Party

"You're kidding me! Eew! They actually _did it _in your closet? Eew!" Nick yelled down the phone.

"Shush Nick, they're still asleep. I hope their still asleep anyway." Catherine replied. Her last comment brought another "EEW!" from Nick before he hung up the phone. Catherine laughed and placed the phone on the table.

Life was stirring in the spare bedroom. Sara was curled into a warm ball, dressed in some spare pyjamas that Catherine had lent her. Grissom was dressed in just his boxers with his arm wrapped protectively around stomach. Sara turned sleepily and opened her eyes to see Grissom's face mere millimetres from hers. Her movement had caused him to wake up as well.

"Good morning." He said smiling. He leant forwards and kissed her softly.

"Mmm, definitely. Great night too." She giggled. "Do you think Cath's mad?"

"Well it's like I said last night, she did lock us in there. It's her own fault." He snorted. Sara had gone quiet. "What's the matter?"

"You don't regret it do you?" she whispered, not looking at him.

Grissom lifted her chin with his finger so he could look in her eyes. "Sara, the only thing I regret is not having done this sooner. I meant what I said last night, I love you." She smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too Gil. I think we should get up and eat because some activities I participated in last night have left me very hungry." She smiled again and jumped out of the bed but Grissom caught her wrist and pulled her back down and kissed her.

"I'm not really hungry at the moment, maybe we can work me up an appetite first." He kissed her again and rolled on top of her.

"Mmm…I think that can be arranged." Said Sara between kisses.

"Hey love birds!" Catherine rapped smartly on the door and they abruptly stopped what they were doing. "Is it safe to come in?"

Grissom got out of bed, pulled on his shorts and walked to the door. He opened it a little and met Catherine's glare.

"I do believe you left something in my closet last night." She said, holding up Sara's coconut bra. Grissom snatched at it but Catherine jerked it out of his reach. "Is the owner available to talk?" she smiled sweetly and Grissom returned it with a sarcastic grin. He opened the door properly and returned to the bed. Catherine stepped into the room and tossed the bra at Sara. "That was one of the many surprises I found in my closet this morning." Gil was grinning and Sara was smiling nervously. Catherine couldn't contain her happiness. "I'm so damn happy for you! Yes! My plans always work!" she span around and ran out of the room, only to run back in again "Oh by the way, we all have the day off, mandatory rest period. Just promise me you'll stay out of the closet. I don't know what Lindsay will think if she comes home and finds what I did this morning." And she ran off again.

"Well that was…different." Sara said, giggling.

"Yeah, I wonder what she found in the closet." Gil said as he wrapped his arms around Sara's waist and pulled her to lie down.

"I can only imagine, and I have done just that a few times, but I gotta tell you, fantasies are nothing compared to the real thing." She smiled coyly and kissed him passionately. She felt his arousal grow. "Mmm, so what do you want to do today?" she asked him in between kisses.

"Oh I don't know." He replied, rolling over so she was on top of him and in one swift movement removing her top. "But I'm sure it's going to be one hell of an after party."


End file.
